Talk:St. Agro
Leaderboard Does anyone know which leaderboard is being referred to? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:35, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Roaming Robots I assume. Llamaman201 (talk) 21:04, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Name of Person An IP changed the name of Michael Gambon to Michael Carlin. Is it correct? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 07:05, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes its on the ST Agro Website, http://www.5carlins.net/index.php/contact-us.html 10:02, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Scilly Isles Is St Agro from St Agnes in the Scilly Isles? We could some trivia that it was the only robot from there if it is true.--Shayfan 10:12, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :St Agnes is on the mainland. It isn't anywhere near the Scilly Isles either, so that's out the window.--'' STORM II '' 12:44, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::OK, but St Agnes is one of the Scilly Isles--Shayfan 16:20, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::Is it? Google Maps must have let me down.--'' STORM II '' 16:29, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::So it is. The more likely answer is it came from the town, not the island. I'll give them a buzz.--'' STORM II '' 16:33, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::For some reason the page got blanked, but the content is still in the edit box. Probably a Wikia bug.--'' STORM II '' 16:38, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I sent Terry Carlin an email, so all we can do is wait.--'' STORM II '' 17:02, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::::OK, thanks--Shayfan 20:25, December 30, 2011 (UTC) The robot is from the village of St Agnes in Cornwall. The announcer even says that when it enters the arena. I don't see where the confusion is here. Christophee (talk) 22:44, December 30, 2011 (UTC) :I had a feeling it came from the village and not the island. Shayfan just got a bout of suspiciously bad memory I presume (no offence obviously).--'' STORM II '' 23:21, December 30, 2011 (UTC) ::And I've just received an email from Terry saying that he's from the village, not the island. The dispute now ends. However, he is moving to Sheffield in the new year, but Sheffield is hardly the smallest or most remote of places, so no trivia I'm afraid.--'' STORM II '' 13:35, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Just reading this secion has made my blood boil, I live in Cornwall and it was plainly obvious to me where St. Agro came from, if only I was present to join this argument. Prior to Series 6, St. Agro appeared in the local papers as being a local robot to enter Robot Wars (clearly hiding how it did in filming), is this worth putting in? Datovidny (talk) 16:48, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sure many local newspapers showed robots that would compete in Robot Wars, and with it only being a local newspaper, it's not that notable. Perhaps the image would be, however, as that would be considered official artwork. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:27, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::I remember reading on Tornado's website about a local Huntingdon paper doing a piece on Tornado and Dominator 2. As Toast says, it probably happened quite a lot. As for the discussion, I'm not quite sure why there was so much confusion as the announcer says very clearly that the robot is from Cornwall. Christophee (talk) 18:22, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::There was something similar where I live about Bulldog Breed, this was before Series 7. Sam (BAZINGA) 19:11, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Maelstrom I'm assuming this is the same Maelstrom that is listed as runner-up of the first event of the new Robot Wars on the Roaming Robots website. I wanted to check here first though, before I start adding information. Christophee (talk) 21:00, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :watch this and find out. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:20, March 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Wow, very nice. By the way, is Eruption related to the show in any way? Christophee (talk) 21:27, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :::No, the team that built Eruption started after Robot Wars ended and based it on the featherweight they built named Explosion. Sam (BAZINGA) 22:01, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Blewett Does anyone know whether Andru Blewett is related to Hender Blewett in any way? As both teams are from Cornwall, it seems like a possibility. Christophee (talk) 12:43, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :Hender's surname is Blewitt but they could still be related. Sam (BAZINGA) 12:52, September 15, 2013 (UTC) ::I did not notice that. Never mind then. Just a coincidence I guess. Christophee (talk) 12:55, September 15, 2013 (UTC) :::They are quite a fair trek away, I say coincidence. Datovidny (talk) 12:54, September 16, 2013 (UTC) 2016 Now normally I wouldn't post details of a 2017 failed application on the wiki at this stage, either because a robot could make it in as a reserve, or just to prevent spoilers, but this is a link I could easily lose, so I want to post this now http://imgur.com/uqWwkLD. Source: "modernise Wheely Big Cheese" reddit thread [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 22:47, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Maelstrom at the live events Now that Maelstrom has its own page and is considered a separate robot, shouldn't the live event information about it be moved from here to there? I think we should treat it like Rusty and Ceros 2, with a link from one to the other. Maybe just something like 'After being purchased and renamed, St Agro continued to compete at the live events as Maelstrom'. :Maelstrom doesn't have its own article yet...? It deserves one, but it's not a big priority for me with a series airing, and another one on the way. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 22:14, March 6, 2017 (UTC) :Huh. My apologies, could've sworn it did. I know Manta does. Now I'm confused about where I got that from. I might try and put something together then.MudnuK (talk) 22:41, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Alternate wheels? At the moment, the page claims that St. Agro had alternate wheels in its Series 7 profile picture. However, after looking at a picture of it in the pits, I think those aren't alternate wheels, but the same wheels with safety covers on them. It was unsual for a robot to have its safety covers on during an official photo, but not unheard of - see the cover visible on W.A.S.P.'s disc, Mousetrap 2 having its official photo without the blade, or Ruf Ruf Dougal having a cover on its spike in Series 6. I'm going to remove that bit. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 21:37, August 13, 2019 (UTC) :Sure, but still turn the safety protection into a trivia point rather than removing it altogether. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 03:09, August 14, 2019 (UTC)